the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 88
In Leg Post 88, Yahweh has called many gods from other religions to inspect the grand edifice that was built by his followers - the Temple of Solomon. Many of the gods, including Zeus and Thoth, are impressed or jealous. Bacchus wants to join the humans' party but Yahweh won't let him after he has seen the mess that he, and HorseGod, have left Olympus in after their parties. Zeus wants to know why Yahweh keeps hiding his face and Osiris realises that he is trying to pretend he is the same god as the previous WriterGod. Bacchus discovers Solomon with his many wives and Yahweh explains that each wife is from a different country that will expand Israel's power base, though Thoth is very dubious that this will end well. While the gods continue their tour of the temple, the Queen of Sheba arrives to meet with Solomon. She wants him to demonstrate his famed wisdom but he refuses to perform like a party trick. Instead he asks her to demonstrate her special skill, that of telling tales and she does so. He is so amazed by her wisdom and talent that he asks her to marry him, but she refuses through use of another tale. He still struggles to grasp her metaphor and continues to ask, but she continues to rebuke through the use of story. She emphasises that he is consumed with vanity and that he doesn't truly love her but wants her as a trophy wife to stoke his ego. When they discuss magic, which they both use, she unveils that there was a wise sage who told her of a story that does not end and that she was his apprentice. She leaves and though he went on to further great deeds, including the entrapment of seventy-two djinn within his rings, he could never forget her or her words. In 931 BC, Solomon, still haunted by the words of Sahrazad, leaves his kingdom without a word. The people assume he is dead and the crown passes on to his successor. He has, however, journeyed the lands to Sheba where he finds Sahrazad is still young and beautiful. He understands his vanity and that she would never take a husband but he still wants to know of the story that does not end. She tells him that the sage was a NeSorcerer. Post WISDOM AND VANITY 946 BC. The grand temple of Solomon, just constructed, is a spectacle in the night sky, lit up by starlight and torchlight. Guards and priests bustle within, but they are deaf and blind to the impressive personages currently touring the place. Zeus: "This is impressive! My Greeks never built me anything like this! Odin: "Bah, in my day, wooden longhuts were enough!" Apollo: "Don't you live in a golden utopia in the sky?" Odin: "You watch too many movies!" Osiris: "What's a movie?" Odin: "...I have no idea." Yahweh: "Well, what can I say? There are perks to being Earth's chief god!" The other gods level their gazes at him. Yahweh: "Don't give me that. It's on my badge and everything." Vishnu: "You're not controlling or anything." Yahweh: "Hey, I didn't try to edge in on your peoples once the WriterGod vacated the position. I just took this nothing tribe and forged them into this!" Thoth: "I have to admit, it's a pretty big achievement. Reminds me of that one goddess with the turnips." Quetzalcoatl: "...Turnips?" Thoth: "You probably don't want to know." Bacchus: "Why are we skulking around with a perception filter anyway? Let's have a party, break this place in!" Yahweh: "Absolutely not! You are not wrecking this place! I see what your favorite party planner does to Olympus all the time." Brahma: "Heeeey, don't knock the HorseGod, man. He's actually a pretty chill dude." Zeus: "Besides, you don't want anyone getting a look at your face for some reason. It's always flames and thunderstorms with you. What's with that, anyway?" Yahweh: "Tradition. The WriterGod never let anyone see his face either." Osiris: "Waaaait a second...are you hoping mortals won't notice you're not the same guy? Dude, most mortals don't even know about the WriterGod any more! Nine thousand years of history's passed since his abdication, and the locals have only redeveloped writing a few centuries ago." Yahweh: "ANYWAY. My man Solomon built this. True blue Israelite! His old man was super cool, so I offered Solomon any blessing he chose, and he asked for wisdom to guide his people in my name!" Odin: "...No Viking chief ever asks me that." Zeus: "Same here." The other gods are looking a bit put out at the fact that Yahweh has a servant who asked that of him. Yahweh: "So I gave him wealth and power and long life and magic too! Just watch, Israel will become a global power before you know it!" Hermes: "Only took you 9,000 years to get them to this point..." Yahweh: "What was that?" Hermes: "Nothing." Bacchus: "Heeeey, my god-senses are detecting a party in the palace next door! Looks like some dude is carousing with a bunch of chicks. And they are hotties!" Yahweh: "Do not speak that way of them! The noble king Solomon is communing with his wives!" Zeus: "I'd sure like to commune with a few of them myself." The other gods snicker. Yahweh is oblivious to it. Yahweh: He has made several political marriages to secure power, and to lead other countries into worshiping me! Thoth: "I think you misapprehend the likely outcome here." The gods continue their tour, and in the morning the 65 year old king is holding court, when the fabled Queen of Sheba's retinue arrives. The city is bustling with excitement, for she is legendary even here for her grace and splendor, and has been expected here for some time. She is a dark-skinned women with dark curls held tightly in place with a glittering crown. Her dress is made of fine silks and does not parade her body. Camels bearing magnificent spices and servants bearing priceless treasures accompany her. King Solomon is quite taken with her upon sight. To be fair, he's a randy old fellow who is taken with any likely lady. Solomon: "Your majesty, Sahrazad of Sheba. Welcome to my realm." Sahrazad: "I shall be most welcome indeed, if I may partake in that for which you are most famed." He arches his eyebrow. Solomon: "My God-given wisdom is not a party favor to be trotted out at banquets." Sahrazad: "What is vanity that cloaks itself specifically for the purpose of being drawn out?" There is a stirring in the court. Most are confused by the queen of Sheba's sudden question, but others understand it and see it as a challenge. Solomon smiles. Solomon: "Some might call it a party favor to be trotted out at banquets." There is some general laughter, and Sahrazad favors him with a slight smile. The visit lasts for several days, with court appearances, banquets, and private meetings. In one such private meeting, Solomon answers the latest of the many riddles the queen of Sheba has posed him, then pauses. Solomon: "We share a gift for statecraft, and you have tested my gift of wisdom with your riddles. But I hear that you too have a gift, that of storytelling." Sahrazad: "Shall I tell you a story then?" Solomon: "If it pleases you, I would much like that." Sahrazad: "Once upon a time, there was a man who had nothing..." The story continued for two hours, and Solomon was enthralled as he had been by nothing else before, not even by the graceful dances of his courtesans. Sahrazad: "...vanity, he cried, all is vanity! And so it was, though others thought he had everything, he still had nothing." The hush is palpable. Solomon is so starstruck he pays no mind to the niggling part of his brain that tries to tell him Sahrazad just told him a story about himself. His infatuation, coupled with the fact he does not believe himself to have nothing, lets him ignore this however. Solomon: "Splendid! Beyond splendid...as are you, my dear Sahrazad. I ask your hand in marriage. Let us unite our kingdoms, as one. Together we shall reign over a matchless golden era!" Sahrazad favors him with another small smile. Sahrazad: "Once upon a time, a man owned many birds, of fine plumage and rare pedigrees..." Solomon already knows he is being rejected, though he cannot imagine why. He does not interrupt the story, however, just as enthralled as before. Sahrazad: "...and in the end, the caged nightingale never sang again." Solomon: "Magnificent tale! But tell me - why do you see my love as a gilded cage?" Sahrazad: "You are the wisest of men, and yet you cannot tell me?" Mystified, Solomon shakes his head. They seem perfectly suited for each other, their wealth and intellects a match. Sahrazad: "It is because it is not love which you bear for me." Solomon: "What? I-" Sahrazad: "Your lusts desire my body. Your vanity desires my intellect. What better trophy for you then a wise queen?" Solomon: "That's not true!" His words ring hollow, and he knows it, though he will not admit it to himself. Sahrazad: "And why would a nightingale sing for a man who keeps many songbirds?" Solomon: "But I am the greatest of kings! My wives part of my splendor, and through these marriages I bring others into Israel's fold!" Sahrazad: "Vanity, vanity, all is vanity." Solomon looks at Sahrazad astutely. Solomon: "No man will ever be good enough for you." Sahrazad: "Ah, it took the wisest of men only this long to figure it out." Solomon: "My splendor and wisdom shall ever continue to wax. Soon you will see that I am good enough, and more than good enough, for you." Sahrazad again gives him that small smile that is so well-practiced. Sahrazad: "Once upon a time, there was a huntsman..." Another hour passes, and Solomon finds himself alternately tearing up and gripping the edges of his throne. Sahrazad: "...and they lived happily ever after." Solomon lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Her storytelling is utterly brilliant, utterly transporting her listeners. Solomon: "But...how does that follow our discussion?" Sahrazad: "You hear, but do not understand. Hear again, and perhaps you will come closer to understanding. Once upon a time, there was a witch..." Still another hour of breathtaking storytelling. Sahrazad: "...and they lived happily ever after." Solomon blinks tears of emotion out of his eyes, the story was that good. Solomon: "But...these stories are happy. The man and the woman marry!" Sahrazad: "Ah, but what happens when they marry?" Solomon: "They live happily ever after, of course!" Sahrazad: "And...?" Solomon stares at her, gears whirring in his mind. Solomon: "The story ends?" Sahrazad: "Exactly." Solomon: "Why is that a bad thing?" Sahrazad: "When I am telling you a story...do you ever truly want it to end?" Solomon opens his mouth, then closes it, considering for several moments. Solomon: "...No. It is a beautiful experience. But all stories must have an end." Sahrazad: "Must they? I am far older than I look, you know." Solomon: "I, too, am learned in magic, hence I look thirty years younger than I am." Sahrazad: "Once upon a time, a queen ruled with no king, and all was well. But one day, a sage unlike any other arrived at her court..." Though Solomon knows he is being told a true story, if perhaps embellished in some aspects, it does not stop the delivery from being just as enthralling as always. Sahrazad: "...and the queen became his disciple." Solomon: "Who is this sage?" Sahrazad: "Perhaps one day, I will tell you. Farewell, King Solomon of Golden Israel." He is wise enough to know that no words or actions will stay her, and so sees her off with a splendid retinue and parade, as she returns to Sheba. Life continues for Solomon. His wealth balloons still further. His harem grows constantly. In mysticism he is superb, even binding no less than 72 djinn - creatures of raw chaos from another plane - to his service, fueling his magicks with unlimited energy, such that he never need worry about a depletion of aether or other magical resource. Yet he misses Sahrazad. She tantalizes him, the one thing he has never obtained, the jewel more precious than any other, made so in part by the fact that he does not have her... ***** 931 BC. Solomon sits stooped on his throne. Wrinkles line his face. Although he has staved off the worst effects of age, he cannot stave off the decline brought by bleakness and longing. Solomon: "Vanity, vanity, all is vanity..." He looks around at the splendor surrounding him: wealth, power, wives, talismans, and they are hollow to his eyes. He sighs. Solomon: "She was right. And without her..." The king of Israel vanishes that night without a trace. With no other alternative, the highest officials of the court pronounce the king dead and anoint his successor, in order to prevent a panic. They know of Solomon's growing disillusionment, and do not expect him ever to return. He took nothing with him, save his rings, in which he bound the 72 djinn. Some time later, in the land of Sheba, Solomon arrives in the royal court. He wears a fine robe, but no royal accoutrements, and so no one knows who he is - save Sahrazad, sitting on her throne, who doesn't look a day older. Sahrazad: "The court is dismissed. Leave us." Everyone obeys, and Solomon approaches the queen of Sheba, who is no less beautiful than he remembers...perhaps even more so. She is silent, waiting. Solomon knows her reaction to him will depend on what he asks her. He desperately wants to ask her again to be his, or at least for him to be hers, but his vanity has been at long last tempered by wisdom, and he knows what her answer to that will be. Solomon: "Who was the sage who taught you of a story that does not end?" Sahrazad smiles. Sahrazad: "He was called...an NeSorcerer." ***** NSP: Okay, that's all I've got planned at the moment, lol. Basically, Sahrazad become NeSorcerer (NeSorceress?) at sometime during her reign, due to her appreciation for stories, despite having no prior magical affinity. Eventually, she will pass on the mantle to Solomon. So yeah, these two posts were basically my way to make Solomon part of the NeSorcerer lineage, lol. I do NOT intend for her to ever get romantically involved with Solomon, or probably with anyone, though if anyone wants to write something like that, I won't stop you. Category:Post Category:Leg Post